


Bitch please!

by JotunVali



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Other, request from twitter, tsundere master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: The Cybermen won't buy your shit, Master.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 32





	Bitch please!

**Author's Note:**

> Started with a cheesy retweet of mine and a request of dhawanakin, whom I retweeted from. 
> 
> my retweet: https://twitter.com/JotunVali/status/1232423813620666369  
> their request: https://twitter.com/dhawanakin/status/1232434840852553728

“If you keep meddling in our plans, I am going to kill everyone you love.” The Lone Cyberman warned.

The Master burst into a raucous and scornful laugh.

“Who,  _ myself _ ??” He screamt into the robot’s incomplete face.

The cyberman did something normally no true cyberman would ever do in their emotionless life. He rolled his eyes. Or at least his only visible eye.

“Please. The whole universe, even parallel universes and parallel timelines  _ know  _ you're crazy for your " _ dear _ ” Doctor." He emphasized the ‘dear’, glaring right into the Time Lord’s incredulous face. “Even I, who has never met you before, am aware of this. That’s to say how much this information is no secret at all. For no one.”

The Master’s wide eyes gleamed and lips quivered. Rage? Embarrassment? Shame? No! How did that piece of rusty junk knew-? Wait! No! Where did that rotten tin can have heard such bullshit?? Total nonsense! Still… according to that  _ total  _ fake news, that meant the new army of cybermen intended to kill the Doctor. Shit. Why did his hearts just skip a terrified beat? He, the one and only Master, too was going haywire! Except  _ he  _ was no machine! And what was that inner, nagging, harassing voice that shrieked  _ “Don’t let them kill the Doctor! Don’t let them kill the Doctor!!” _ inside? 

“Is that a tear on your organic face, great Master?” The Cyberman sneered.

What? The Master never cried! He was no chi- He wiped his cheek. Blast. He  _ was  _ crying. 

“How can the grand army of cybermen trust a fallible, indecisive and full of low emotions creature like you?”

“I am neither indecisive or full of emotions!” The Master ragefully gritted his teeth. “I have NO emotions!” He claimed.

“Desire is the strongest and worst emotion, Gallifreyan. You reek of a burning, destructive desire for your Doctor. We can never trust your suspicious plans… or you.” The Lone Cyberman locked his blaster on the Master, ready to blow him up.

The cornered Time Lord stared at the blaster, then at the cyberman.

“You’ll never kill the Doctor.” He asserted with a surprisingly serene voice and confident eyes. “Or me. No one can.” He concluded before he raced off, trying as well as he could to avoid the laser beams.


End file.
